


If Misty Never Left

by AnimatedAaron



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8964349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedAaron/pseuds/AnimatedAaron
Summary: Pokeshipping. A series of one shots depicting if Misty never separated from Ash.





	1. If Misty Never Left

“Misty.” Ash whispered. “Hey Misty!” he said a little more harshly.

The girl began to open her eyes seeing a fully awake with bags under his eyes Ash Ketchum leaning over her sleeping bag. He had that charming smile that could either mean he   
wanted something really bad or he was about to unintentionally do something bad. Given the fact that he looked exhausted beyond reason with dirt on his night clothes, it was most likely the second.

Misty, carrying the fatigue brought on by waking up, simply glared upward at the 11 year old.

“You’re never going to guess what I found!” Ash continued speaking softly but excitingly.

“It’s two in the morning.” Misty sneered.

“Y-you can’t find ‘two in the morning’.” Ash replied confused.

Shouting, “I swear to Mew! I will smack,”

Ash covered her mouth letting out a “Shh!” not wanting to wake up their other traveling companions. Not to mention, what he wanted to show her to begin with.  
“Come on. Get up! We gotta go before the Pokémon runs away.” Ash showed her one of the Pokeballs he got from his backpack before waking her.

Misty sat up, rolling her eyes all the way, as she slipped out of the sleeping bag. Wearing a tank top and Tentacruel design bottoms, Misty stepped over a sleeping Pikachu letting Ash lead her away from the camp site. The snores of the others made Misty want to return back, but they were already walking around Brock’s head who stationed himself at the edge of the tall grass where Ash wanted to go.

!

The cold air hit Misty helping her loosen up. Despite this, she was still wondering about her friend’s reasoning.

‘Why’d he wake me up?’ She thought. ‘I wonder what Pokémon it could be. Is it a Tentacool? No he doesn’t like those very much. Plus they’re not exactly rare. Maybe it’s a Horsea? Are there Horseas nearby? Maybe that’s why he’s taking me to…wherever we’re going.’ She looked down realizing what was going on between them. Instead of letting her follow him, Ash was actually holding her hand in the darkness. Okay well, the moon and stars provided plenty of light, but it was something he didn’t have to do. And Misty wasn’t about to ask him to let go.

Past a few trees and through a few bushes, Ash held her hand until they could see a clear reflection of stars on top of water. It was the river running along the route they had past.  
Ash’s smile was so pure that Misty felt the need to smile back. Suddenly, ‘two in the morning’ wasn’t a factor anymore. He placed a finger over his lips signaling silence, and then pointed to the muddy river side.

There it was. A rare purple colored Feebas swimming right next to the shore were berries rolled in with each pull of the tide. However, by the time Ash had gotten back, there was only two berries left.

Quickly, he handed Misty the pokeball mouthing the words, ‘All yours.’  
No hesitation, or gestures, Misty accepted the item and aimed for her first ever shiny.  
One berry, one ball, one throw.

!

It was all quiet at the camp site. That was until a crazy squeal ripped into the air acting as an alarm clock for every Pokémon in a one mile radius including the three humans.

“GWAAAA!” Max sprung up searching for his glasses. “May what’re you screaming for!” he called.

“That wasn’t me!” May said jumping out of her bag.

“Pika?” Pikachu, after getting over his heart attack, looked around to see where Ash had gone to.

The same voice that yelled out went on, “I CAUGHT A SHINY POKEMON! THANK YOU! ASH! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I COULD KISS YOU RIGHT NOW!”  
He couldn’t speak human language, but Pikachu’s expression was that of a relieved yet annoyed friend going back to sleep. Which is too bad, since he missed Ash’s kiss.

End


	2. Afraid Of Losing You

Afraid Of Losing You 

“Ash! RUN!” Dawn yelled out. 

The trainers couldn’t stop. Not for one second. They made their way through Sinnoh’s Mt. Coronet and now had to find the exit which lead to Turnback Cave. The dark distortion world in between would not take prisoners of them. 

The walk path under him was crumbling and falling into the dark void. Each step set off another crack removing pieces just barley behind his heel. Ash had never been more scared in his life. He had to make sure the master ball was secure. But he also had to stay alive.

Pikachu dashed in front of him leaning to whichever side of the wide yet thinning path was the most stable. Ash stuck closely on his friend’s tail running as fast as he could. Even though he was scared, he just focused on the little black tipped yellow tail leaning and stepping in sync with him. This made him calm down just a little more. But even still, his mind was elsewhere. 

Just like Ash, Dawn had three things on her mind as she watched him run above her on the 6th floor. How were they going to get out of this place? Is Ash going to be fast enough? Finally, can Misty hold the evil Team Galactic boss Cyrus off much longer?

“Crobat! Cross Poison!” the villain ordered. Misty, already down to her last Pokémon, needed a plan. Dawn’s Pokémon did manage to weaken Cyrus for Misty, but he was too powerful and defeated her, Misty was on her own until Ash could arrive. 

“Milotic! Hydro Pump!” she called to her yellow scaled shiny Pokémon. As always, when angered, Misty’s plan: attack. The Pokémon’s water attack completely halted the poison bat’s. Thankfully, this was his second to last Pokémon that took damage from her Starmie previously. That last hydro pump was all it took to send the bat down.

Ash jumped to the final floating platform which would slowly descend down to where Dawn and Misty were. Out of breath he sat there with Pikachu trying to stop the pounding feeling in his legs. 

“Pikachu!” his companion called out letting them know they were on the way. 

“Misty!” Dawn said. “Ash is coming!”

“Good!” She replied, “Just let me finish this creep.”

“A creep am I!?” Cyrus asked full of rage. “I admit that you pushed me to this extreme!” Knowing Ash had the one thing that would ruin his plan, he sent out his Houndoom. 

“Desperate are we?” Misty taunted stalling for time. 

Cyrus’s smile made Misty even tenser. The sweat forming on her neck finally dropped when this monster of a man ordered his attack.

“Houndoom! Thunder Fang!”

Faster than Milotic could avoid and tired from battling three other Pokémon, that violent chomp sending discharge everywhere was game over for Misty. 

“Milotic return.” Misty called back. 

Just as Ash’s platform got him to the seventh level, Dawn was there to aid him up. 

“Pikachu,” Dawn said. “He’s got one Pokémon left. You think you can take a Houndoom?” 

“Pikachu!” he sprinted over ready to help.

It was too late. Cyrus saw the boy coming and knew that was it. Another fully rested team versus his one dark type. He did the next best thing. He got rid of the equation. 

“Houndoom! Flamethrower!” 

He wasn’t aiming at Pikachu. Not even Misty. The tremendous heat and flames spiraled toward Dawn! Like a coward, Cyrus attacked someone whose back was turned. But Ash saw it coming. That’s all it took for him to take the hit. 

A horrible scream lay out destroying Misty in every way. And when the flames ceased and the body fell, it somehow got worse. Dawn, horrified, caught Ash’s limp body laying him on his side and began to fear the worst. 

“Oh no! No! No! No! No! This isn’t happening!” Before she knew it, Misty was there sliding the rest of the way to kneel beside Ash.  
His face was peaceful as if he were asleep. Like the damage was too much for him. Her heart was caught in her throat trying to figure out what to say. If he couldn’t hear her then she missed out on everything she wanted to say. That’s when the tears came out uncontrollably. That’s when fear took a backseat to the regret. 

“No.” Misty whimpered cradling her best friend’s head. “You’re not dead. You’re not gonna die. Because I’m not going to lose you. You’re gonna wake up and I’m going to tell you I love. Every day for the rest of my life. Even if you don’t love me romantically, I do.” Her tears slid from her chin down to his face. “I’m so sorry I never told you before. But I will now. If you just…just.” Her weeping, now louder than her words, Misty couldn’t bear it. She was afraid to lose him.

“Hey.” It was faint and gravel, but it snapped Misty & Dawn out of their distraught states.

“Ash?!”

His eyes were barley open and his body was in too much pain to move. He just stared upward seeing the top of everyone’s heads. Misty’s orange side pony tail. Dawn’s beanie cap. Pikachu’s black tipped ears. 

“Now I really look like ‘Ash’.” Ash joked. Misty wasn’t even mad at the horrible pun. She just leaned down and kissed him on the forehead before setting him down for Dawn to look after. 

“I’ll be right back.” Misty said as he closed his eyes. She grabbed the master ball, two more of Ash’s Pokémon, and stood up wiping her face. Her & Dawn exchanged teary eyed glances ensuring they’d all make it all of this place.

“I’m sorry about your boyfriend.” Cyrus lied, “But I’ve worked too hard for this.”

Pikachu’s cheeks sparked off in an unbridle rage. Misty matched the fury with a glare that actually skewered the Houndoom’s intimidate.   
Pikachu followed her footsteps toward the last battle. 

Misty, who was absolutely livid, “I’m afraid you’re going to lose.”

END


	3. Doing Crazy Things For Love

If Misty Never Left  
Unova-Doing Crazy Things for Love 

“Prepare for trouble!” an all too familiar voice shouted.

“And make it double!” the second half of the duo followed.

Misty, who was sitting under a tree looking at a map of Castelia city in the Unova region with Pikachu in her lap, didn’t even bother to look up. Pikachu didn’t pay them mind either. An awkward silence came after the two did their dramatic poses with no response from the now teenage girl. Teenage being around 14, but still officially a teen. 

“Uhm! Excuse us!” Jessie snarled. 

Misty looked up in unison with Pikachu, “Huh?” Team Rocket both had their arms crossed in disgust. Even still, Misty wasn’t entirely phased “Not now losers. I’m planning a date with Ash.” 

“What did you call us?” Jessie argued, “We’re here to capture Pikachu and,”

James cut her off, “A date with the twerp? Haven’t you two gone on three this month already? You don’t want to smother him now.”

Misty groaned, “I know! But the one we had last week was just a Ferris wheel ride and Iris was with us. It was more of a friend hanging out type of thing.” 

“Oh. I see. You want to romance him a bit.” He questioned taking a seat. “Well, I’m not exactly the one to talk to about stuff like that. Sorry.” James meet eye contact with Pikachu and proceeded to scratch the rodent’s ear which Pikachu allowed.

Misty rolled her shoulders getting her back off the tree trunk for a second.

“It’s okay. I do appreciate the messages about arguments. That’s helped us a lot. I’m just trying to think of a place here that both of us will like.” 

“Have you two gone to the gym?” James asked observing the map. “You’re both competitive.” 

Shivers went up her spine, “Ew! No! He’s a bug type trainer!”

“Still not over bugs I see?” James slipped out a notepad writing that bit of information down. 

“Oh what’s this?” Misty asked herself but James looked to see. “You think Ash would like a massage from Castelia Street?” James put away his note before responding.

“Hmm. The twerp does seem to like being more active than laying down. Although, it might be a good change of pace from your other dates.” 

“Yeah, plus he has that back injury from the Sinnoh region. I think that might be right up his ally.” Misty took a closer look, “Oh wait. It’s for Pokémon only.”  
That piece of info caught Pikachu’s attention. 

Jessie was just standing there with her jaw open like there was a damn shiny Pokémon that had ran away and the shock was just settling in. 

“You two are not serious?” Jessie finally spoke up. Misty & James looked at her like nothing was the matter. Like there wasn’t a prized Pikachu sitting next to a member of Team Rocket and he was chatting about a 14 year old’s love life. Like this guy hadn’t stalked her and her boyfriend for years and now they’re acting like they’ve borrowed money and play mini golf on Saturdays. 

“What’s wrong Jessie?” James asked.

Infuriated, Jessie stormed up to the two taking the map out of Misty’s hands.

“Hey!” Misty stood up trying to snatch it back. However, Jessie was still taller than her and had longer arms keeping her at bay. Even Pikachu thought it was funny.

“Look here!” Jessie said with her finger on one point. “There’s a café called ‘Café Sonata’ on Narrow Street. A mellow atmosphere for you and live band for him. Food in case you two want small talk and couples go there all the time so you two can make out until you get kicked out.” 

Misty blushed taking back the map. While the two did exchange an ‘I love you’ every other day, kissing wasn’t their forte. They had kissed, but not enough for, well, Jessie to joke about it.

“I’ll keep it in mind. Thank you.” Misty huffed.

“You’re welcome!” Jessie huffed back grabbing James’s ear.

“Ow! Ow! OW!” James pleaded being dragged. “What did I do?” 

“You’re sending emails to the ‘waifu’ of our target’s trainer and you have the nerve to ask me such an idiotic question?”

“But you gave her advice too!”

At this point, Jessie & James were out of hearing range for Misty. Pikachu could hear them but didn’t really care. It was at that moment Misty realized what she had been doing.

“I’ve been taking romance advice from Team Rocket?”

Pikachu climbed onto her shoulder giving her the signal to probably leave before the incompetent thieves come back. 

“I guess we all do crazy things for love.”

Meanwhile under a trap hole in the park where Misty was leaving, Meowth began to play on a handheld game.

“What’s taken those two so long? They improvising the motto ‘er something?”

END


	4. Gon' Fishing In Kalos

Mornings in Kalos were odd for Ash Ketchum. Not that there was something about the Kalos region itself that made things odd. It was the fact that his girlfriend was waking him early to go to all these places. If Misty could get to the Lumoise city Boutique Couture right when they opened, then that would lessen the chance to find an out of stock item. Misty’s camera got every angle of Anistar city’s gorgeous sundial. Of course, both trainers had to see if the Laverre City’s gym leader Valerie could put up a good battle. Well, Ash knew she could having battled Valerie 5 years ago.

It was a vacation and Misty was not short on things to do. The teens roamed around often staying at the different hotels throughout the region for their trip. The Ambrette hotel was their current place to rest. Nothing made it stand out from the other hotels, aside from Ash immediately splashing on top of the bed upon entering the room. He even dropped Misty’s shopping bags right at edge before leaping. Misty even laughed when she heard snores.

But that was at 11 pm. This was 6 am. When the alarm clock was supposed to go off. At this point, Ash’s muscle reflex is what prompted him to wake up.  
He let out a groggy groan and looked at the clock with half open eyes.

“6:07” Ash read. “Hey Mist, let’s see if this place has a continental breakfast.” He turned over to find out that he was just talking to himself. The other side of the bed was empty. The pillow had a small dent and where Misty had slept was still a little warm.

“Misty?” Ash called out looking around the room. On the dresser laid a sticky note. “Hmm.” He got out of bed to see what was written on it. It wasn’t anything alarming like he feared. Just a simple reminder.

“Heh.” Ketchum rubbed the back of his neck cracking a smile. “Guess I better go join her then.”

It only took a few minutes for him to get dressed in some fresh clothes and travel down to route 8.

On the beach sat a young woman. Her shoulder length hair was as orange as the sunrise’s glow over the sparkling ocean. She sat there with crossed legs and fishing rod in her hands.

“What’re you trying to catch?” Ash asked walking toward her.

“Didn’t you read my note?” the teen replied turning her head in his direction. He wasn’t close enough to see her face though. When he was, he dropped down next to Misty.

“Yeah, I did.” Ash looked at her smiling sweetly. Misty waited for a sarcastic comment or a backhanded compliment. But it never came. That’s when she looked back to her boyfriend seeing that he wasn’t even facing the ocean. His bright brown eyes were fixated on her face. Like she were the more beautiful between the two.

Finally, Misty cracked a grin. She leaned in giving Ash a little peck on the lips before going back to fishing.

“I heard that Skrelp’s like to swim around here.”

Ash laid down resting his head on Misty’s lap like a pillow.

“You want another one?” Ash asked staring out into the sea.

“Another what?” Misty placed a hand on his head, running her fingers through Ash’s black hair comfortingly.

He clarified, “Another Shellder?” Misty looked down at him in confusion.

“Ash, do you need to clean your-” Before Misty could ask her question, the bags under his eyes served as the answer. “…Go back to sleep honey.”

“Okay.” It only took about three seconds for Ash to start lightly snoring. After all, that’s what Misty wanted him to do.

The note in Ash’s pocket said so.

‘I love fishing, and I love you. Get some sleep.’-Misty.

END


	5. Beach Side Jealousy

Ash & Misty were around the age of 16 and had been dating for about 3 years. Every year or so they would visit a new region just for fun. Sometimes to meet some of Ash’s old friends. Or at the very least, make some new friends. In today’s case, these friends were of the Pokémon rival persuasion 

The Alola region had many beaches to try have some battles. Between Ash’s Pikachu sprinting around shocking the water based competition and Misty’s Kingdra overpowering anything else from the shoreline, their double battles only lasted about 3 minutes. 

The teens became the center of attention on Hano Beach. A group of spectators had even gathered around as they collected another victory over two swimmers. When the girls’ Pokémon were called back after fainting, a round of applause came out. 

“Great job Pikachu!” Ash cheered. 

“Way to go Kingdra!” Misty celebrated running over to hug her water based dragon. “You’re so awesome! I’m gonna make sure you get your favorite berries and poke-beans!” 

“King!” the Pokémon exclaimed in glee splashing around. 

“Wow honey!” A voiced called out, “You’re really strong~!” Misty turned her head to see who they were talking to. Sure enough, the two women were suddenly very close to Ash. 

“Thanks! Pikachu and I have been best friends forever.” Ash looked to his shoulder, “Right buddy?” 

“Pika!” Pikachu replied. 

“Really?” one asked, “Do you two train together as well?” Her hand fell on his back feeling his toned muscles. 

“Yep!” Ash answered as if he wasn’t aware of her more sultry intention. “I don’t like to brag but, I’ve been to every region getting gym badges.” Well, he picked that part of it up.  
Hands on his hips and nose in the air, Ash soaked in the oncoming praise. Thankfully, he couldn’t see Misty glaring at the bikini clad, ‘top-heavy’ women getting a little too close to him for her comfort. 

“Draaa!” the dragon growled seeing her trainer’s growing anger. 

“Easy girl.” Misty consorted. She wanted to see what Ash was going to do without knowing if she were watching or not. 

“You must have a lot of experience then.” The girl on his left stated.

“Yeah, I guess you can say I got a lot of badges.” At this point, both women had hooked an arm of his and were shoulder to shoulder on either side. Pikachu even had to retreat to the top of Ash’s full black hair. 

“Maybe you can give us some tips on training our water pokemon.” One asked in a very breathy voice. 

If it wasn’t obvious to Ash, Pikachu could at least pick up the messages. He also could see Misty’s teeth starting to grind. Ash’s next response could be the difference between Pikachu having to run to try and stop Misty from ordering Kingdra to use hydro-pump two more times. Or what ended up happening. 

“Actually,” Ash began, “my girlfriend Misty specializes in water types. She’d be better to ask.”

The two girls suddenly lost a bit of their libido. One even backed off the young man.

“That red-head’s your girlfriend?” 

“Yep!” Ash proclaimed, “She’s pretty cool.” He leaned over to one of the blondes and whispered, “Don’t tell her this, but I’m pretty close to becoming a better trainer than her.”  
One girl was disappointed that her chances of getting Ash’s ass was down the drain. The other was happy for him and the man’s currently approaching significant other. 

“Pi.” Pikachu tapped on Ash’s dense head.

“What’s up Pikachu?” Ash asked. 

“Ash Ketchum!” Misty shouted coming up fast. 

“What’d I do?!” Ash questioned fighting back fear. It wasn’t necessary however. She grabbed both of his ears and pulled him into a deep kiss. One that made him almost lose balance at how sudden and forceful it was. Not that he minded. The woman held her stance, making out with him in plain view of everyone. Purposely the two women.   
When she broke the kiss, Ash had hearts in his eyes and Misty had fire in hers. 

She held Ash like he were a big teddy bear that she didn’t want to share.

“Mine!” She announced directly to one of the blonde swimmers. “He’s all mine you hear!”

Ash’s lucid tone was due to him still a being little love drunk off of that kiss. 

“Yeah…she gets a little jealous sometimes.”

END


End file.
